Beanbean Kingdom
The Beanbean Kingdom is a major kingdom which shares its northeastern border with the Mushroom Kingdom. It is the main setting of the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, which is also its only appearance. The kingdom includes dry mountains, valleys, a forest and a beach. Locationsedit View of the kingdom from the summit of Hoohoo Mountain. * Stardust Fields - A borderland between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. * Hoohoo Village - A rocky village mostly populated with a species known as the Hoohooligans. * Hoohoo Mountain - The rocky, dangerous mountain that Hoohoo Village is built on. * Beanbean Castle Town - The capital of the Beanbean Kingdom, located directly south of Beanbean Castle. * Beanbean Castle - Located in the center of the Kingdom, this is the legislative center of the Kingdom, and is also the home of Queen Bean, Prince Peasly, and Lady Lima. * Chateau de Chucklehuck - The cola brewery for Chuckola Cola, located inside the Chucklehuck Woods. * Chucklehuck Woods - A forest located in the southeast part of the Kingdom. The famous Chuckola Cola is made here, and Winkle Colosseum is also located deep within the forest. * Woohoo Hooniversity - A university attacked by Cackletta. * Oho Oasis - An island where Oho Jees live. * Beanbean International Airport - The only airport of the kingdom, located in the far south. * Teehee Valley - A dangerous desert, filled with enemies. * Little Fungitown - A town that is made similar to the Mushroom Kingdom. Inhabited by Mushroom Kingdomers. * Guffawha Ruins - The old ruins next to Teehee Valley. * Gwarhar Lagoon - A lagoon located not very far from Woohoo Hooniversity. * Yoshi Theater - A theater where Yoshis go. * Joke's End - A secluded castle located in the northeastern part of the Kingdom. It is also the "playground" of Jojora. Areasedit Stardust Fields edit Stardust Fields lies at the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. Getting through the border that separates the Mushroom and Beanbean sides of Stardust Fields requires a Border Jump with the Border Bros. The population of Stardust Fields is rather small, made up of only 5 people who can talk. The Starshade Bros.'s headquarters are under the fields, which are always covered by a starry night sky. Tolstar is apparently the king of this region. Hoohoo Mountainedit Hoohoo Mountain is a large mountain on the northwest side of the Beanbean Kingdom. Long ago, the Hoohooros civilization used to be located here, and their jokes can still be seen in the sides of the mountain, written in Hoorooglyphics, a play on Egyptian hieroglyphics. Hoohoo mountain has various waterfalls, and the water of these descend from the water-filled crater at the mountain's summit. On the summit, there is a nest-like structure where the rare Hoohoo blocks are found. To climb the mountain, Mario and Luigi would have to climb it manually, or have Blablanadon fly them up to the top. At the bottom of the mountain is Hoohoo Village, where the Hoohooligans live. The Hammerhead Bros., who used a Hoohoo block to build the Mario Bros. their hammers, used to live here as well, but moved to Northeast Beanbean. Beanbean Outskirtsedit Beanbean Castle Town and Beanbean Castle lie at the center of the Beanbean Kingdom's largest region, Beanbean Outskirts. North of it are Hoohoo Mountain and Teehee Valley. South of it lie are Beanbean International Airport and Woohoo Hooniversity, To the west is Chucklehuck Woods, and to the east is Oho Ocean. The Beanbean Outskirts are a vast, grassy, slightly hilly plain, and connect many of the various landmarks in the Beanbean Kingdom. Many enemies are seen in this area, including Parabeanies and Sharpeas, among others. Beanbean Outskirts also seems to include various rivers, although they are likely to be canals built by the kingdom's people. Bordering or connecting locations to the Beanbean Outskirts include: ** Beanbean Castle Town ** Beanbean International Airport ** Chateau de Chucklehuck ** Hoohoo Mountain Base ** Oho Ocean ** Oho Ocean Seabed ** Teehee Valley ** Woohoo Hooniversity Beanbean Castle and Townedit The capital city of the Beanbean Kingdom, Beanbean Castle Town is also where Beanbean Castle is located, which is where the kingdom's monarch, Queen Bean, as well as her son, Prince Peasley, and other people such as Lady Lima live. The Beanstar is kept guarded in the castle, and during the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Cackletta devises a plan to steal the Beanstar. The castle town is where most of the kingdom's Beanish people live. The town and castle are surrounded by water canals. According to Fava's brother, who is considered by many to be the smartest person in the town, Beanbean Castle Town was once the setting of the great Soybean Civilization, and their artifacts, the rare Beanrocks, lie buried below the town. The town is split in two by the water canals, and is connected by a bridge. Two additional bridges connect the castle town with Beanbean Outskirts. Beanbean Castle Town is attacked twice during Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Chucklehuck Woods edit A strange forest located in southwest Beanbean, Chucklehuck Woods is where the mystical Chuckola Fruit is grown. The entrance to the woods is the old Chateau de Chucklehuck, famous for for being where Chuckola Cola is brewed. Mario and Luigi are sent here to obtain the cure for Queen Bean's sickness, the legendary Chuckola Reserve. In the middle of the woods is an ancient structure known as the Mother Chuckalola, which is where the Chuckola Reserve was being brewed for a thousand years by Bubbles, the original owner of Chateau de Chucklehuck, until it matured enough to achieve perfection. Mother Chuckola is protected by Chuckleroot, and elderly tree-like being, who believes only certain people can pass, and those who want to must first acquire the three rare varieties of Chuckloa Fruit. Popple and Rookie, first met in Chateau de Chucklehuck, later sneak into the forest, and try to steal the Chuckola reserve for themselves. However, they are stopped by Bubbles and the reserve itself, and it later battles Mario and Luigi in a new form known as the Chuckolator. Winkles also inhabit an area located deeper in the woods. Woohoo Hooniversityedit A university focused on the studies of laughter, Woohoo Hooniversity is located in southeast Beanbean. According to Prince Peasley's investigations, Cackletta and her underlings had snuck into the university and attacked the professors as the students fled, turning the victims into Laser Snifits. After completing some puzzles, the Mario Bros. activate a solar-powered door that leads to Cackletta's hiding place. It is here that she plans to use the Beanstar and Peach's voice. After her plan fails, and after being defeated by the bros., the Beanstar is later found by Rookie and Popple in the basement. It later flees from the university as Mario, Luigi, Popple, and Rookie hold on to it, and shatters into 4 pieces. ? Block research is undertaken in the university as well. Oho Oasisedit Oho Oasis is home to the Oho Jees, a species that speaks imperfect English, and come in two varieties, blue and red. Oho Oasis was once visited by outsiders belonging to the Oho Civilization Research Expedition, who named the species, and made the discovery that red Oho Jees who were lit on fire would turn into monsters and attack, also hypothesizing that blue Oho Jees would likely transform when exposed to electricity. Two temples, home to the Fire and Thunder Gods, are located in the center of the island. It is from the Fire and Thunder Gods that Mario and Luigi learn the Firebrand and Thunderhand techniques. Teehee Valleyedit A desert in north Beanbean and the only way for travelers walking on foot to reach Little Fungitown, Teehee Valley was once part of the seafloor of Oho Ocean. Over time, as the sea shrank, the seafloor became exposed. Teehee Valley contains yellow pipes that take people to underground caverns that are often inhabited by Gritty Goombas. Mario and Luigi are originally sent to Teehee Valley to escort Peach all the way to Little Fungitown, and are forced to battle Trunkle on their way. Later in the game, the Mario Bros. return to the desert to gather one of the four Beanstar pieces, which had landed on an old ship that once used to ship Chuckola Cola around the world. The ship had sunk, and over time, the ship's crew had turned into living skeletons. After breaking a crack in the ship's wall, the old ship is shot from the valley and into Oho Ocean, only to sink a second time. Speciesedit ** Beanish ** Hoohooligans ** Winkles ** Oho Jees ** Yoshis ** Toads Also, Jellyfish live in this kingdom, but are rare. There are also a few mutated forms of familiar enemy creatures (such as Tanoombas) found here, as well enemies also found in the Mushroom Kingdom (an example of this is the Blooper). Finally, the Hoohoo and Soybean civilizations may be the very oldest known inhabitants of the Beanbean Kingdom. Currencyedit The currency exchange rate for the Beanbean Kingdom. Like the Mushroom Kingdom uses Mushroom Coins as their money, the Beanbean Kingdom uses Beanbean Coins. Although Mushroom Kingdom coins can still be used in the Beanbean Kingdom, they typically are worth much less than Beanbean Coins. The exchange rate from Mushroom to Beanbean Coins changes every day. Category:Locations Category:Mario Locations Category:Beanbean Kingdom